There was once a fanfiction legend
by wildkitkat
Summary: This is for Fanfiction's birthday on the 15th October. The legend goes that on a certain day, a fangirl/boys fream could come true. What horror does that mean for team 7?


There is a legend, that on the 15th October, being the birthday of Fanfiction, a miraculous event may take place.

Out there in the great World Wide Web, there is an icon and when that icon is clicked three times, a fangirl/boy's desire may be granted for an indefinite period of time.

Johalli had been surfing Fanfiction and had just finished reading, need help Sasuke? A riveting story of angst, fluff, drama and Sasuke being tied up alot. It had made Johalli laugh, cry and now mourn the end of such tale.

She knew the author, wildkitkat, loved reviews and thought, by enticing the writer with juicy reviews, the writer may produce another story of equal brilliance. In Johalli's haste to review, Johalli clicked the review icon more than once, the icon was in fact clicked, three times.

In the Naruto world, the earth seemed to spin, there was a great flash of light and all was silent and still again.

Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi had been in the woods and had all fallen to the ground when the flash had um… well… flashed.

Kakashi was on his stomach, covering his head with his beloved porn novel.

Sasuke had tried to just crouch but had been dog piled by Sakura who wanted to be near Sasuke in her time of possible immenamnt death, Naruto just wanted a chance to grab Sakura.

They stood and checked themselves to see if they were unharmed.

Naruto turned to his sensei, "Kakashi what happened – OH MY FREAKING HELL WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" he screamed, pointing at Kakashi.

Kakashi stood there, book in hand, in a familiar slouch. Sticking up from his grey hair, were a pair of grey ears. Kakashi turned and saw he had also required a tail. The tail was also grey and was very bushy, combined with his big, pointy ears, made him look like …

"Those look like wolf ears!" cried Sakura.

"Plus a wolf's tail!" yelled Naruto.

Sasuke couldn't understand it, when he looked at Kakashi, he felt like jumping in a tree.

Kakashi patted his new appendages and said, "so they are."

He twitched an ear and wagged his tail. "Cool."

"Is that all you can say?!" yelled Sakura. Naruto turned to her and yelled, "Sakura Chan! You – you . . ."

Sakura looked at Naruto and saw he was staring at her ass. She hoped she hadn't split her pants or something…. Pervert Naruto… she turned and saw, to her horror, a big, fluffy, white rabbits tail. She screamed in horror and clutched her head and realized she was also touching a pair of big, adorable, floppy white ears.

"I'm a freaking rabbit!" she yelled.

"Naruto covered his ears, "you certainly don't behave like one!" he yelled and realized he was touching what appeared to be ….

Kakashi pulled on one of Naruto's new pointy ears. "This appears to be like mine, just orange (which goes great with your hair by the way) and smaller." Said Kakashi.

Naruto turned and saw he also had a bushy orange tail, with a slightly yellow tip. "What the hell?!" he yelled.

"You kind of look like a… fox." Said Sasuke, once again having the urge to jump in a tree.

They all looked at Sasuke and stared.

"OMG." Screamed Sakura. "you look adorable!"

"Doesn't he?" said Kakashi, coming over and patting Sasuke on the head. Sasuke hissed and tried to scratch at him.

Kakashi blinked a few times. "Did you just … hiss at me?"

Sakura pulled out a mirror from her brown pouch and showed Sasuke.

Sasuke now had big black cat ears, the same colour as his hair, a silky black tail and his canines had grown a bit longer.

"I look like a freaking cat!" he yelled.

General panic then took over.

The creator of Naruto sat at his desk, whimpering. How would this ever work out?

Imagine :

"How can we make sure Sasuke doesn't leave?" asked Naruto.

"I heard that if you dip cat's paws in butter, they stay home." Said Sakura thoughtfully.

There is then a scene of Kakashi, Sakura and Naruto dipping a hissing Sasuke in a vat of butter. To be on the safe side.

When they had nearly finished drowning Sasuke in butter, Sakura said, "or was it to help them if they got lost…?"

Imagine :

"I give you our best medic, she is not only loyal, she is incredibly strong and a great healer, she is truly one of our best warriors!" cried the fifth Hokage as she presented Sakura.

Sakura stepped into view, looking determined.

The Council broke into cries of, "she is so cute and fluffy!"

"adorable!"

"no one could possibly fear her, she is too huggable!"

"send her to the dying ninja unit, they can cuddle her and have a short amount of joy before they die and probably go to hell."

Imagine :

"Naruto, don't let out your inner fox demon thing!" yelled Tsunade, after she spots Naruto.

"What?! I'm not!" yelled Naruto as Tsunade ran after him, "I'm just buying ramen!"

"I may have to destroy you to save the village fox demon, Naruto, if you can hear me… forgive me." Said Tsunade as she ran after Naruto.

"I can hear you just fine! How come everyone wants to hug Sasuke and Sakura and pound me?" he yelled.

He narrowly managed to duck from Tsunade. "Aaah!!!!" he yelled, running faster.

Imagine :

"I will summon the dogs." Said Kakashi and did the blood scroll thing.

The dogs appeared and all stared at him.

"Go and track that ninja!" commanded Kakashi.

The dogs stared at him again.

"Okay, I know I know, I have a tail and ears, had a good look? Now go!"

"its not that," said Pakkun. "its just well…"

"Well?"

"We are all kind of in heat at the moment." Said Pakkun.

"So, its not stopped you before." Said Kakashi.

"True, but never have we seen such a fine looking canine uh ninja before."

"OMG." Said Kakashi, his eye widening in surprise. The dogs all howled and pounced at the same time.

IMAGE BLOCKED FOR THE SAFETY OF SENSITIVE VIEWERS

back to the present-

Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi had been freaking out all afternoon. The sun set and the moon rose and with a puff, the spell was broken.

"I'm me again!" yelled Sakura.

"I don't have something furry sticking out of my butt!" yelled Naruto excitedly.

"I can be all angsty again without people wanting to cuddle me anymore … oh wait … never mind." Said Sasuke.

"I'm glad that's over, lets go back to the village." Said Kakashi.

Sakura nodded and hopped away, Sasuke nodded in agreement and licked his hand and patted his hair. Naruto saw something and picked it up and sniffed it, then licked it, then started chewing on it. Kakashi looked up at the bright moon and let off a deep howl.

The magic had ended, but it was not forgotten, for out there right now, there are dreamers and drawers and youtubers and writers who will make sure that fangirl's/boy's dreams go on.

Be it yaoi, Neko, angst, fluff, lemons. Its out there.

Its called imagination.

Something every reader and writer on Fanfiction has plenty of.

The End

(Happy Birthday Fanfiction)

Ahem, SO REVIEW! HAHAHA

Haha that part of my story, self publication much? Haha Also Johalli got a mention cause you came up with it, well the Neko thing! Score to you!

Happy Birthday fanfiction (big prozac smile)


End file.
